Best or Bad Birthday
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Gara-gara kesalahpahaman, Sasuke membuat Sakura cemburu dengannya. Penyakit pacarnya itu memang tidak pernah menghilang sejak pertama kali ia berpacaran dengan Sakura. Sasuke yang biasa dipanggil Pangeran Es, rela melepaskan tampang Stoicnya hanya demi Sakura, sampai akhirnya ia harus berbohong sedikit dengan Sakura...


Best or Bad Brithday?

**Gara-gara kesalah pahaman, Sasuke membuat Sakura cemburu dengannya. Penyakit pacarnya itu memang tidak pernah menghilang sejak pertama kali ia berpacaran dengan Sakura. Sasuke yang biasa dipanggil Pangeran Es, rela melepaskan tampang Stoicnya hanya demi Sakura, sampai akhirnya ia harus berbohong sedikit dengan Sakura...**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuSaku.

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti.

One Shot

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah, seorang perempuan yang berambut yang senada dengan permen kapas ini berlari kecil menuju ruang kelasnya. Terlihat sekali kalau perasaan bahagia sedang menghampirinya dari caranya tersenyum-senyum nggak jelas seperti itu. *dishanaroo*

"Aku sudah nggak sabar ingin memberitahu Ino, hihi~" pikirnya sambil tertawa lagi.

SREEK, Pintu kelas langsung terbuka lebar.

"Pagi semua!" teriak perempuan itu.

"Yoo pagi Sakura..!" teriak semua teman-teman yang memanggil perempuan itu dengan nama Sakura. Ya dialah pemeran utama kita kali ini Haruno Sakura.

"Ino..Ino! kau tahu tidak hari ini hari apa?!" tanya Sakura dengan semangat.

"Hari Sabtu kan?" jawab Ino dengan gampang, Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu sekarang ini hari apa, tapi karena Ia sudah lelah mendengar ocehan Sakura yang terus-menerus sedari kemarin tentang hari ini, dia sedikit malas.

"Salah! Sekarang ini adalah hari ulang tahun pacarku tercinta hehe~" ucapnya sambil terus tertawa bahagia. Yah siapa lagi pacar Sakura kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, cowok dingin tapi keren itu, Idola semua perempuan di Konoha High School termasuk Ino sendiri sih, tapi itu dulu kok sebelum dia berpacaran dengan Shikamaru, Konoha High School itu adalah sekolah ninja yang sangat terkenal di Konoha.

"Ya..ya..ya." ucap Ino malas. Setiap tahun pasti ia harus mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya ini tentang pacar tercintanya. Haah~

"Istirahat siang nanti antarkan aku ke kelasnya ya, aku ingin memberikan suprise kepada Sasuke!" Teriaknya kencang.

"Memangnya kau mau memberikan suprise apa lagi sekarang sama Sasuke?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Lihat saja nanti hehe~"

TENG..TENG..TENG. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Sakura langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah yang masih ceria.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" teriak _**Kakashi-sensei**_, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Lho kenapa tidak ada yang membalas ucapan _**Sensei**_?" tanya Kakashi, apa mungkin tadi dia ada salah ngomong?.

"_**Kakashi-sensei**_, kok tumben tidak telat seperti biasanya?" tanya Ino. _**Senseinya**_ yang satu ini memang punya kebiasaan telat datang ke kelas. Entah apa alasan yang ia berikan, tidak pernah ada yang jelas. Dan sekarang tumben-tumbenan sekali _**Kakashi-sensei**_ tidak telat, Aneh.

"Kalian benar-benar tahu sekali kebiasaan _**Sensei**_ haha" Kakashi tertawa nggak jelas di depan kelas, membuat seluruh muridnya mau tidak mau hanya bersweat drop ria.

"Yah, sebenarnya hari ini _**Sensei**_ akan memberikan tugas tambahan bagi kalian, jadi istirahat kalian nanti akan _**Sensei**_ ambil waktunya selama 10 menit." Ucapnya, semuanya langsung kecewa mendengar perkataan _**Senseinya**_ itu. Terlebih lagi Sakura, Dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah suprise untuk Sasuke itu dari kemarin, yang niatnya ia berikan seusai kelas nanti. Tapi gagal total, padahal Sakura ingin sekali menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Sasuke, mengingat berapa banyak fans yang dimiliki pacarnya yang satu itu.

Biarpun Sasuke sudah mempunyai pacar, tetap saja semua fansnya itu masih mengidolakannya, karena prinsip mereka itu "Kalau belum ada cincin tersemat di jari manis Sasuke itu artinya kita masih ada harapan haha!". Sasukenya sendiri saja cuma bisa pasrah, Apalagi Sakura.

"Aduh bagaimana ini!" teriak innernya panik, Sakura berusaha melihat Ino, tapi sahabatnya yang satu ini malah bilang "Pasrah saja Sakura, masih ada tahun depan kok."

Yah Sakura akhirnya pasrah juga, Ia berharap akan ada keajaiban yang datang ke kelasnya yang membuat Kakashi-sensei membatalkan rencananya, tapi ternyata tidak ada.

"Yang penting fans-fansnya itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh terhadap Sasuke." Pikirnya.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME.

"Bagus anak-anak, karena kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas dari _**Sensei **_dengan baik. Maaf karena sudah..." belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura langsung memotongnya.

"_**Sensei**_, kita sudah mengerjakan tugas dari _**Sensei**_ kan? Jadi kita bisa istirahat kan sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan cepat sebelum _**Senseinya**_ ini benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya istirahatnya yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

"Wah..wah sepertinya murid _**Sensei**_ yang satu ini ada keperluan yang sangat penting sekali ya, sampai bisa memotong pembicaraan _**Sensei**_." Ucap Kakashi.

"Iya _**Sensei**_, sekarang itu kan ulang tahun pacarnya _**Sensei**_, si Sasuke Uchiha!" teriak Ino iseng, Sakura benar-benar malu, kenapa sahabatnya mesti blak-blakan sekali berbicara seperti itu, mana didepan _**Kakashi-sensei **_lagi.

"Oh..Sasuke..haha, Sakura kau mesti cepat sebelum pacarmu itu dikerubungi oleh fans-fansnya lho."

"I..iya _**Sensei**_." Ucapnya setengah malu.

"Kalau begitu _**Sensei **_akhiri saja pelajaran hari ini." Ucap Kakashi sembari meninggalkan kelas.

Sakura segera bergegas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, Ino langsung menghampirinya. "Kau bawa apa?" tanya Ino begitu melihat sebuah kotak besar yang Sakura keluarkan dari tasnya.

"Ta—ra!" Sakura langsung menunjukkan isi kotak itu dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kue berwarna semerah tomat.

"Itu kan hanya kue, apa surprisenya Sakura?"

"Hehehe~ jangan meremehkan kue buatanku ya! Kue ini khusus aku buatkan untuk Sasuke, karena dia tidak suka manis dan dia suka sekali dengan tomat jadi aku kombinasikan deh, kue dengan rasa tomat!" pekiknya senang.

"Kau pasti dibantu kakakmu Sasori lagi kan?" ledek Ino, tak percaya sahabatnya dapat membuat kue yang terlihat enak itu sendirian.

"Huh Sasori-_**nii **_cuma membantuku mengaduk kue dan memastikan takarannya saja kok, kalau idenya sih dari aku sendiri!" ucapnya kira sahabatnya itu cuma tahu tentang obat-obatan saja, membuatnya sweatdrop ditambah melihat tingkah sahabat yang terbilang polos itu.

"Iya..iya, ayo cepat Sakura sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

"Oke!" ucap Sakura antusias, kalau berpikir ketika melihat kue buatannya ini Sasuke terkejut.

.

.

.

.

DI LORONG

"KYAA!" Suara teriakan yang membahana di sepanjang lorong kelas.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terlambat Sakura.." Ino langsung melihat sahabatnya itu yang mulai menunjukkan muka kesalnya.

"Ayo cepat Ino, pasti itu teriakan fans-fans Sasuke yang sedang memberikan hadiah-hadiah mereka padanya!" ujar Sakura kesal, yah resiko mempunyai pacar idola sekolah sih. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, suara-suara itu masih terdengar keras ditelinganya, membuat hatinya entah kenapa tidak tenang.

"Aku mau melihat dulu." Ino langsung meninggalkan Sakura dengan mukanya yang masih terlihat kesal.

Begitu Ino sampai di kelas Sasuke, Ia langsung terkejut melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Sakura tidak boleh melihat ini!" pikirnya, Ia buru-buru menghampiri Sakura yang hampir setengah jalan menuju kelas Sasuke.

"Ada apa Ino kenapa kau kembali lagi?" tanya Sakura heran.

"E..e..begini Sakura, lebih baik kita tidak kesini, kita kembali saja ya ke kelas!" ujar Ino yang terlihat sekali kepanikan di matanya membuat Sakura makin merasa heran dan ingin melihat ada apa dikelas Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Ino, Aku sudah terbiasa kok melihat Sasuke diberi hadiah-hadiah oleh fans-fansnya hehe.."

"Bukan begitu Sakura! Pokoknya kita balik saja yuk!" Ujar Ino makin panik.

"Kau aneh deh Ino, aku ingin memberikan ini dulu pada Sasuke." Ucapnya sambil menuju kelas Sasuke.

Ino tidak bisa membantah lagi, Ia hanya tertunduk mengira-ngira reaksi apa yang akan diterima Sakura begitu melihat apa yang ia lihat tadi. Sampai...

"SASUKE!" Teriaknya keras.

"Tuh kan apa kubilang..." pikir Ino sambil berjalan menuju arah Sakura.

Yah kalian pasti ingin tau kan apa yang dilihat oleh Ino dan Sakura?. Ternyata mereka sama-sama melihat Sasuke pacar Sakura, pipinya dicium oleh Karin (siapa lagi yang berani melakukan hal itu).

Meski hanya pipi, kalian pasti tahu kan bagaimana rasanya melihat pacar yang sangat kalian sayangi dicium mesra pipinya oleh orang lain. Nyesek banget broo!. Ternyata teriakan-teriakan tadi itu bukan karena para fans Sasuke sedang berebut memberikan hadiah kepada pangeran mereka, tapi karena aksi Karin yang terbilang nekad itulah sumber teriakan mereka semuanya.

Sakura benar-benar marah sekarang, perempatan jalan mulai terlihat di jidatnya.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau malah berciuman dengan Karin!" teriaknya sekali lagi.

"Sakura ini bukan seperti yang kau kira." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tidak seperti yang kau kira? Terus tadi buktinya kenapa kau diam saja ketika dicium Karin!" teriaknya sekali lagi tidak memperdulikan semua murid-murid yang tengah melihatnya. Karin sendiri malah tersenyum senang melihat pertengkaran kedua pasangan itu, karena memang itulah yang dia mau. Sebenarnya tadi ketika ia mencium Sasuke, Karin langsung mengucapkan _**genjutsu**_ agar tubuh Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak, hanya dia yang tahu hihi.

"Aku mohon Sakura dengarkan aku..." belum selesai Sasuke menjelaskan Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan kerumunan orang disana.

"Sasuke BAKA, Aku menbencimu!" teriaknya kencang meluapkan semua emosi dan kecemburuannya pada Sasuke.

"Sa..Sakura tunggu!" Ino langsung mengejar Sakura yang pergi begitu saja.

"Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin pura-pura khawatir, padahal dalam hatinya Ia senang banget karena berhasil merusak hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, itu artinya dia masih punya kesempatan hihi.

SRET..Sasuke langsung menepis pegangan tangan Karin dengan kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Ujarnya dingin membuat Karin kaget dan sedikit takut dengan tatapan menusuk Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya, Ia harus mencari Sakura. Sejak berpacaran Sakura, gadis itu memang punya kebiasaan suka sekali cemburu dengan siapa pun yang berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Meski begitu entah kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah lelah dengan tingkah laku Sakura yang tergolong masih kekanak-kanakan, Ia tidak pernah merasa kesal sedikit pun dengan sikap Sakura yang seperti itu. Yaah mungkin itulah yang dinamakan cinta.

Bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya sering disebut-sebut sebagai Pangeran yang terkenal dengan tampang Stoicnya, rela melepaskan topeng stoicnya hanya untuk Sakura, agar kekasihnya itu tidak cemburu lagi dengannya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin Sakura menghilangkan kebiasaan cemburunya itu, karena ada pepatah bilang "Cemburu itu tanda Cinta." Dia hanya ingin Sakura percaya dengannya walau hanya sedikit saja.

TENG..TENG..TENG!

Bel sudah berbunyi lagi, Sasuke mendecih kesal. "Mengganggu saja.." desisnya, sambil berbalik lagi kembali ke kelasnya, menghentikan sementara pencarian pacarnya itu.

.

.

.

.

DI KELAS SAKURA

"Hikss.. Sasuke jahat!" ucapnya sesenggukan, Ino yang melihat sahabatnya itu benar-benar tidak tega.

"Sakura sudah dong~ pasti Sasuke punya penjelasan sendiri kenapa dia membiarkan Karin menciumnya." Ucap Ino menghibur Sakura.

"Penjelasan apa Ino! Kalau tadi itu sudah ada buktinya didepan mataku!" Teriak Sakura.

Ino cuma bisa diam, memang benar sih tadi itu terlihat sekali kalau Sasuke tidak menolak sama sekali ciuman dari Karin. Sekarang dia hanya bisa menepuk pelan punggung Sakura agar tangisan sahabatnya itu mereda.

"Aku benci sekali sama Sasuke..Hiks..hiks.." ucapnya sambil menangis.

"Iya..iya, lebih baik kau istirahat saja di UKS." Pinta Ino.

Sakura menggeleng keras, "Nggak mau! Masa hanya demi Sasuke aku harus bolos pelajaran!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu berhenti dong nangisnya, sebentar lagi gurunya akan datang lho." Ucap Ino pelan.

"Hm! Aku nggak boleh nangis cuma gara-gara si pantat ayam itu! Nggak!" Sakura langsung bangkit kembali setelah mengatakan ejekan pacarnya itu. Yah ejekan pantat ayam hanya akan dikatakan Sakura kalau dia sedang kesal dengan Sasuke haha~.

Ino menghela napas lega melihat sahabatnya ini bangkit kembali. "Syukurlah.." pikirnya.

GREEK pintu terbuka kembali Iruka-sensei langsung memulai materi pelajarannya.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

"Baik anak-anak, pelajaran untuk hari ini _**Sensei**_ akhiri dulu, Selamat Siang!" ucap Iruka sembari meniggalkan kelas.

"Sakura masih duduk termenung di bangkunya, Dia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Kepalanya kembali memanas ketika mengingat kejadian didepan kelas Sasuke tadi. Bahkan kue yang ia bawa tadi sudah tidak diperdulikannya lagi.

"Aku benci Sasuke!" pekiknya dalam hati, yah walau dibilang begitu pun sebenarnya Sakura masih sayang banget sih dengan Sasuke, tapi karena penyakit cemburunya yang tergolong akut ini dia tidak bisa membantah lagi.

"Nggak bakal aku maafin lagi!"

Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi ada Naruto yang mengawasi gerak-gerik Sakura dari balik pintu kelas.

.

.

.

Di Kelas Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Yah siapa lagi yang menyuruh Naruto melakukan hal itu kalau bukan Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, sambil menghela napasnya. "Dia benar-benar marah Teme~"

"Hah..." Sasuke menunduk kecewa. Dia langsung berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, Sasuke tidak ingin di ulang tahunnya yang berharga ini tidak ada Sakura yang mendampinginya.

TING! Sebuah ide langsung muncul di otaknya yang brilian.

"Aku tau.." ucapnya pelan.

"Hah..tau apa Teme?" Naruto ikut penasaran.

"Bantu aku Dobe.." ujarnya langsung menyeringai kearah Naruto, membuat si empunya bergidik ngeri.

"A..apa..?" ucapnya takut.

.

.

.

"Kau masih kesal dengan Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Banget!" teriak Sakura. Tiba-tiba...

"SAKURA-CHAN!" suara teriakan yang terlalu nyaring, entah kenapa memanggil namanya, Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat, ternyata yang datang adalah Naruto, sahabat Sasuke. Membuat moodnya kembali jelek.

"Naruto.." bisik Ino. Sakura hanya bisa mendengus pelan, pasti Sasuke yang menyuruh Naruto kemari.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto lagi, Sakura langsung menoleh enggan.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya malas.

"Ikut aku sebentar!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sakura tanpa mengidahkan penolakan Sakura. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa tersenyum aneh (?).

Di Lorong kelas.

Naruto langsung berhenti menarik Sakura. "Ada apa kau menarik-narikku Naruto..?"

"Teme dalam bahaya.." bisik Naruto, takut nanti ada yang mendengar kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak peduli.." ucap Sakura sembari membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke kelas. Tapi langsung ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Aku belum selesai bicara Sakura-chan!"

"Haah~ memangnya ada apa dengan si Pantat Ayam itu?" tanya Sakura lagi seolah tidak peduli, padahal dalam hatinya sih ketika mendengar Sasuke dalam bahaya dia cemas juga.

"Te..Teme..dia terkena _**genjutsu**_!". Sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Sakura tidak tenang, membuat Naruto sedikit senang karena sepertinya pacar sahabatnya ini masih peduli dengan Sasuke.

"Tadi sepertinya ketika Teme mencarimu, dia tak sengaja lengah dan ada yang mengenai _**genjutsu**_ padanya. Teme jadi tidak bisa bergerak sekarang." Jawab Naruto.

"Ma..masa.." ucap Sakura bergetar. Tapi ketika mengingat kejadian tadi dia langsung kesal kembali.

"Huh..lebih baik kau cari Tim Medis yang lain saja, aku tidak mau!" Sakura memang masuk ke dalam jurusan Tim Medis disekolahnya ini, tapi karena penyakit cemburunya itu entah kenapa membuatnya menjadi keras kepala.

"Tapi..Sakura-chan, _**genjutsu**_ yang mengenai Sasuke itu, katanya _**genjutsu**_ tingkat atas, cuma kau yang bisa menyembuhkannya." Ucap Naruto kembali memohon.

"T..tidak mau, suruh saja Karin untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke, Dia kan Ninja Medis juga!"

"Haah~ kalau kamu memang tidak mau Sakura-chan, tapi coba lihat dulu ini.." Naruto langsung menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepada Sakura, mau tak mau Sakura penasaran juga.

Saskura langsung mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya...

"A..apa ini Naruto!" Dia langsung kaget melihat isi kertas itu.

"Itu cara menyembuhkan Sasuke dari _**genjutsunya**_.." jawab Naruto polos.

"Tapi ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal, tidak mungkin cara seperti ini bisa melepaskan Sasuke dari _**genjutsu**_!" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Itu _**Kakashi–sensei**_ lho yang kasih, katanya dia pernah melihat _**genjutsu**_ seperti itu, dan memang itu caranya. Aneh sih tapi mau gimana lagi kan?" ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke Sakura melihat bagaimana reaksi perempuan itu.

"E..ee.." Sakura langsung bingung.

"Kalau Sakura-chan tidak mau, aku akan meminta tolong sama Karin saja, _**Jaa~" **_Naruto langsung mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Sakura, bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Tapi...

"Naruto tunggu!" Sakura langsung mencegah Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menyeringai kecil.

"Ya ada apa Sakura-chan...?" tanyanya.

"A..apa ada cara lain, ba...bagaimana kalau kau minta tolong Tsunade-_**sama **_yang melepaskan _**genjutsu**_ Sasuke.."Ucapnya pelan.

"Kau lupa ya Sakura-chan, Nenek Tsunade itu baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya beberapa minggu yang lalu, masa kau suruh Nenek melakukan hal berbahaya seperti ini~"

Sakura langsung merasa bersalah, Dia benar-benar lupa kalau Tsunade-_**sama**_ itu sudah tua, biarpun wajahnya masih terlihat muda sih, tapi kan tetap saja. Dia langsung menunduk sedih.

"Maaf.." ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Aku masih bisa minta bantuan Karin kan?"

"Eh! Jangan-jangan, pokoknya selain Karin!" teriaknya kembali.

"Kalau begitu kamu saja Sakura-chan..." Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Aku tidak m..mau.."

Naruto langsung kesal, "Kalau Sakura-chan tidak mau, sedangkan Karinnya tidak boleh, Aku minta tolong sama Kabuto saja kalau begitu!" ucapnya kesal.

Sakura langsung panik, "Ehh! Kenapa minta tolong dengan Kabuto, Dia kan jahat!" tanya Sakura.

"Habis Sakura tidak mau sih, lebih baik aku minta tolong saja dengan Kabuto, toh dia juga termasuk Ninja Medis tingkat atas. Kalau sekedar menyembuhkan _**genjutsu**_ Sasuke dia pasti bisa!"

Terpaksa Sakura menyerah, Dia kan tidak mau pacarnya itu diambil lagi oleh Kabuto dan Orochimaru. Pokoknya tidak boleh!. "Haa~ iya..iya, biar aku yang melakukannya.."

"Benar Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto , dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura.

"Tapi apa benar caranya seperti ini Naruto?" Sakura rada-rada tidak percaya.

"Pasti benar! Toh kalian juga berpacaran kan jadinya tidak apa-apa. Hehe~" Sakura langsung mengikuti Naruto.

.

.

.

Di Atap Sekolah.

"Nah Sakura-chan itu Sasuke!" teriaknya, Sakura langsung menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di lantai, sinar matahari yang memancar ke tubuh Sasuke mau tidak mau Sakura berpikir kalau pacarnya ini keren sekali.

"Ini kertasnya.." Naruto langsung menyodorkan kembali kertas tadi.

Sakura perlahan-lahan mendekati Sasuke, Dengan jantungnya yang masih berdetak kencang.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus melakukan ini Naruto?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"K-A-B-U-T-O.."

"Hah! Iya..iya!" akhirnya dia menyerah juga.

" Kalau begitu Selamat berjuang Sakura-chan! Nah aku pergi dulu ya!" teriak Naruto yang langsung meninggalkan Sakura berdua dengan Sasuke.

"Cara pertama..." Sakura mulai membaca kertas pemberian Naruto.

**Cara pertama : 1. Tatap wajah orang itu selama 5 menit dari dekat. Jangan memalingkan wajahmu, kalau kau gagal, kau harus mengulangnya lagi.**

"Ta..tatap wajah!? Kenapa aneh sekali?" Dengan cepat Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke. Biarpun mata Sasuke kini masih tertutup, tapi tetap saja Sakura merasa kikuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang dekat dengannya.

"Kau tampan sekali Sasuke.." ucapnya tanpa sadar. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya.

Selama 5 menit itu Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan melihat wajah Sasuke, Apalagi dari dekat seperti ini, sudah dipastikan kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Fiuhh~ selesai, selanjutnya.." Sakura kembali melihat kertas tadi.

**Cara kedua : 2. Setelah melihat wajah orang itu. Kini kau harus melingkarkan tanganmu dipundak orang itu selama 5 menit. Hali ini dilakukan untuk mengalirkan chakra anda agar genjutsu itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.**

"Maksudnya aku harus memeluk Sasuke, gitu!" Teriaknya kaget.

Dengan malu-malu Sakura mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Sasuke.

"Huh! Padahal aku masih marah sekali denganmu Sasuke!" ucapnya, "Tapi, kalau membayangkan Karin yang melakukan hal ini padamu aku kan tidak mau juga.." sambungnya kembali.

"Kamu ini benar-benar membuatku cemas Sasuke, karena penggemarmu itu terlalu banyak aku jadi takut kalau-kalau nanti kamu meninggalkan aku Sasuke, Aku takut Sasuke." ucap bergetar menahan tangis.

Sakura langsung mengalirkan _**chakranya**_ ke tubuh Sasuke.

Setelah 5 menit berpelukan *ehem* maksudku Sakura mengalirkan _**chakranya**_ terhadap Sasuke.

"Cara ketiga.."

**Cara ketiga : 3. Cium pipi orang itu selama 2 kali, tujuan untuk menggerakan kembali saraf-saraf chakranya, jangan lupa untuk mengalirkan chakramu juga.**

Oke ini sudah terlalu aneh, kenapa dia mesti mencium pipi Sasuke (nggak keberatan juga sih, tapi kan tetap saja aneh), kalau hanya untuk mengalirkan _**chakranya**_ pada Sasuke. Dia harus menanyakan pada Naruto. Tiba-tiba Sakura terngiang lagi akan ucapan Naruto.

"_**K-A-B-U-T-O.."**_ .

Sakura langsung dengan cepat walau masih agak malu-malu juga mencium pipi Sasuke.

CUP..

"Pipi Sasuke benar-benar lembut hihi~" ucapnya sekali lagi, yah mumpung orangnya tidak mendengar (?). setelah mencium pipi Sasuke, Sakura menyentuh pelan pipi Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu mau dicium oleh Karin tadi Sasuke?" tanya Sakura meski ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. "Kamu tahu tadi itu aku benar-benar cemburu tahu!" sambungnya kembali sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Kini Sakura melihat cara terakhir di kertas itu. "Cara terakhir.."

**Cara keempat : 4. Ciumlah sekali lagi orang itu, dan segera peluk erat dia dan kembali kau alirkan chakramu. Setelah itu tubuhnya akan terlepas dari genjutsu secara perlahan-lahan. Tidak lupa mengucapkan **_**"Kai" **_**untuk melepaskan jurus ini.**

"Baiklah ini yang terakhir.." Sakura langsung mendekatkan badannya pada Sasuke dan memeluknya erat dan segera ia alirkan kembali _**chakranya.**_

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Sasuke.." bisiknya pelan, entah kenapa rasa marahnya kini berganti dengan rasa sayang Sakura pada Sasuke membuatnya melupakan semua kejadian tadi.

"Sekarang aku harus mencium pipinya kembali." Sakura langsung memejamkan matanya.

CUP...

"Lho kenapa pipi Sasuke beda sekali dengan yang tadi, sedikit dingin tapi tetap lembut." Perlahan-lahan Sakura membuka matanya. Dan yang Ia lihat kini adalah...

Wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya. (KYAA!) :D

"Sasuke...!" Pikirnya, Sakura kaget ketika melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah terbangun dan mencium bibir mungilnya. Wajah Sakura langsung merona.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman , Sakura yang mulai kehabisan napas melepas ciuman Sasuke. Ia benar-benar kaget!

"Sa..Sasuke..ke..kenapa kau?" ucapnya masih setengah kaget.

"Terlepas dari _**genjutsu **_maksudmu?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Kini dia sudah terduduk dilantai akibat ciuman tadi yang langsung membuat kaki nya lemas.

"Yah karena pacarku yang tersayang ini tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu, jadi terpaksa aku melakukan cara ini." jawab Sasuke pelan sambil menjawil hidung Sakura.

"Aduhh!" Sakura mengaduh kesakitan.

"I..itu kan karena kamu Sasuke.. kamu..." Sakura ingin meluapkan rasa cemburunya pada Sasuke.

"Sakura, kamu tahu kan aku itu sangat mencintaimu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga Sasuke, tapi..."

"Tadi sepertinya Karin memasang _**genjutsu**_ padaku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak." Sasuke mulai menjelaskan.

Sakura yang mendengarkan itu langsung kaget, dia benar-benar tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

"Ke..kenapa kau tidak bilang Sasuke...kalau seperti itu aku kan..." ucapan Sakura langsung terpotong.

"Habisnya kamu langsung lari sambil mengataiku bodoh..."

Sakura tersentak, dia langsung merasa bersalah. "Eh..~ ma..maaf.." ucapnya sambil tertunduk.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung mengangkat dagu Sakura, "Dengar Sakura, Aku senang kau cemburu denganku, itu artinya kamu masih menyukaiku kan?" Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi aku mohon Sakura cobalah untuk percaya denganku, sedikit saja.." Lanjutnya.

Sakura tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya, kini ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, tadi ia bahkan sempat mengatakan bahwa dia membenci Sasuke, dan sekarang Sasuke masih bisa memaafkan sikap Sakura yang tergolong kekanak-kanakan ini, Sasuke tetap menyukainya.

"Hiks...hiks...Sasuke maaf..maaf~" ucapnya sambil sesenggukan. Sasuke kembli tersenyum senang.

"A..aku sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu Sasuke, aku bohong ketika bilang kalau aku itu membencimu..hikss..tadi ketika Naruto mengatakan kau terkena _**genjutsu**_ saja, aku cemas sekali..hiks "

Ketika mendengar Sakura mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke langsung menyeringai kecil.

"Aku tahu kok, kalau kau itu sangat mencintaiku."

Sakura tersentak, "Eh...maksudmu?" Air matanya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang karena pernyataan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menunjukan seringaiannya pada Sakura.

"Ja..jangan...tadi kau tidak benar-benar terkena _**genjutsu**_!?" Sakura langsung menebak pikiran Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang kuat ini tidak akan dengan gampangnya terkena _**genjutsu**_, kau lupa ya?" ucapnya sambil terus menyeringai. Wajah Sakura seketika langsung memerah.

"Dan lagi tadi kau sempat mengatakan aku tampan, dan pipiku ini lembut ya?" Sasuke mulai menggoda Sakura.

"Sa..Sasuke kau ini.." Sakura yang malu pun langsung memukul pelan Sasuke.

SRET, Sasuke menarik Sakura mendekatinya, dan..

CUP.. Dia mencium Sakura sekali lagi, dan disela-sela ciuman itu.

"Sakura, jangan pernah kau katakan kalau kau membenciku lagi, aku benar-benar tidak kuat." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Walau kau seorang Sasuke Uchiha?" tanyanya.

"Iya.. hanya kata-katamu tadi yang bisa membuatku melemah, kau tahu itu." Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk erat Sasuke

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal itu lagi!, dan OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU PACARKU TERSAYANG!"teriaknya senang.

"Terima Kasih Sakura-ku." Mereka akhirnya berpelukan lagi.

.

.

.

Di balik pintu Naruto dan Ino.

"Hah~ romantis sekali,mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau kita sudah berada disini dari tadi~" gerutu Naruto.

"Yah, dari pada melihat mereka marah-marahan." Jawab Ino.

"Iya juga ya..."

"Eh..ngomong...ngomong kertas tadi itu benar-benar_**, Kakashi-sensei**_ yang tulis?" tanya Ino.

"Hahaha! Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin ada cara aneh seperti itu hanya untuk melepaskan _**genjutsu.**_"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku mau kembali ke kelas, sepertinya mereka akan bolos bersama-sama untuk pelajaran nanti, aku harus mencari alasan dulu." Ino langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Wahh! Kalau kertas tadi benar-benar berhasil, lain kali aku harus mencobanya pada Hinata, siapa tahu dia akan seperti Sakura-chan juga hihi~" Naruto juga langsung meninggalkan sepasang sejoli yang sedang berpelukan itu.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi Hinata hihihi...nanti Teme harus membantuku." Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

FIN

Hehehe akhirnya kesampain juga buat cerita lepas, huh meski masih banyak ada typonya sih *jangan gebukin saia*. Silakan dibaca cerita lepas saia yang rada-rada gaje ini.

Ingat REVIUW ya.. KRITIK DAN SARAN saia sangat terima, demi membuat cerita yang lebih bagus lagi. Akhir Kata saia ucapkan...

SAMPAI JUMPA *lambai-lambai*.


End file.
